One Last Fight
by thelittlelostexplorer
Summary: A year after Tony joins The Avengers, all hell breaks loose. Tony has two grown daughters who are fighting their own battles. Tony X Pepper OC X Steve Rodgers/Captain America and OC X Bruce Banner/Hulk
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters (other than Lena and Nina). The rest belong to Marvel! Review! I'd love to hear your opinion! :)

Wincing, I opened the door, praying for a silent entrance.

"Dear god, please don't let anybody be home." Whispering, I walked in the foyer. Kicking off my shoes, I began to pad around the front room. Nothing had changed, I mean nothing.

"Welcome home, Ms. Stark."

"Hello, Jarvis." I smiled genuinely, before making my way out in to the living room. "Is anybody else home?" I peered around the living room once more before walking in to the kitchen.

"No."

"Jarvis? Does my father still keep an emergency dose of my medicine down in the lab?"

"Yes, Ms. Stark."

"Thanks Jarvis, that's all." Snagging a banana and a bottle of water, I made a beeline for the lab. I quickly took the steps two at a time, before I finally reached the door. "Oh Jesus, what's my password? Jarvis has anybody changed my password?"

"No."

"Shit," Mumbling, I took a bite of my banana, racking my brain for the code. I finally fumbled in 1941 and got the green light. "Like a boss." I whispered before entering and stopping dead in my tracks. There was a man sleeping with his head resting on his arms. Taking yet another bite of nana, I put my brave face on and padded over towards the sleeping stranger.

"Um, excuse me. You're sleeping in my lab. Can you move? Bewegen? Κίνηση? Movimiento? Move?" He finally stirred, glasses askew. He jumped, and checked his watch. "Hi." I waved awkwardly.

"Who are you?" The dark haired stranger asked. Shrugging, I laughed.

"Hi, I'm Lena, Lena Stark." I extended my non banana holding hand to the doctor.

"Bruce Banner." He quickly took my hand in his and gave it an awkward squeeze.

"Bruce Banner? Your research on Huntington's disease was well ahead of its time. That research helped Stark Industries to make the drug Styphlym, which suppresses most of the symptoms. Because of you we are one step closer to a cure." Shock was written all over his face.

"Those were classified documents. You couldn't get a hold of those." Smiling I got up and patted him on the shoulder as I walked by.

"I did get a hold of those actually. When your sister is twenty years old and already in her residency, your father is a genius billionaire and your mother was one of Huntington's victims; I've read it all." Smiling at him, I walked over to my dad's desk and opened the bottom drawer.

"Score," I pulled out a small bottle with my prescription. I quickly pocketed the medication before he could question me and began to look around the lab for the medical supplies.

"Bruce? I really love how you've changed the place; but can you point me in the direction of the test tubes, fresh needles and the elastic tourniquets?" He sat down at the microscope I had found him napping at. Opening the top drawer he handed me the supplies.

"What are you doing?" I quickly wrapped the tourniquet around my left arm struggling slightly, my hand wouldn't stop twitching.

"This would be me drawing my own blood." Turning on my heel, I walked over and washed my hands thoroughly.

"Here," Bruce nudged me to the side and my hands out from under the water flow. "Go sit down, I'll take your blood for you." Nodding I walked over to the impromptu lab and sat down. Bruce quickly finished and pulled up a stool next to me.

"So is there a reason I'm taking your blood?" He questioned, pushing up his glasses with his forearm, in an attempt to not contaminate his hands.

"I'm just feeling a tad under the weather and I need Jarvis to run some tests on it for me." I could tell he wanted to question me further, but held back. Without a second's hesitation he quickly inserted the needle and began to draw the blood.

"Does anybody know that you're home?" Bruce peered at me, with a calculating gaze. "Nina never mentioned that you were coming home." He had finished filling the first tube and moved to the second.

"You know Nina? How is she?" He turned away from me quickly with the second tube now full.

"Yes, Nina has been rather helpful." Confused did not even begin to describe my feelings. I've been gone a year and everything goes to hell.

"Helpful, what the hell does that mean?" Not even answering, he went over and started testing the blood samples.

"Are we supposed to be looking for anything in particular in the test results?" Changing subjects, he quickly walked over to the computer and began looking at the screen and checking the levels.

"I promise you, you'll see what you're looking for." I bent my arm; the dull throb of an oncoming bruise had already started. "Anyways, I need to get going." I turned and made my way over to a small bookcase next to my father's desk.

"What do you mean you have to get going?" Bruce tore himself away from the screen and gave me a stunned look. Ignoring the question, I cleared a small spot on the top of the bookcase and climbed upon it. "Jarvis? How much longer till the test results are done?"

"Eight minutes."

"Thank Jarvis, how's it looking?" I quickly lifted up the large photograph that hung on the wall. Setting it down lightly on the floor, I turned back to the now revealed safe.

"You now have seven minutes. Wait and see for yourself." Shaking my head I entered yet another combination into the safe. With a soft pop it opened.

"Thank you Jarvis." Digging in I quickly passed the money and the birth certificates, then I saw it, a plain manila folder. "Thank god you're still here." Whispering I snatched it quickly, before I closed the safe lightly.

"Can you hand me the painting please." Bruce nodded and before handing me the painting. I straightened it once before jumping off the wooden shelf.

"It was nice meeting you Bruce," Smiling I walked back over to the exit. "Also, whatever those results say, do not tell anyone, email me." I quickly jotted down my email on a scrap piece of paper I had found. "Keep this to yourself. We will see each other soon." He nodded once before I threw open the glass door and began taking the stairs two at a time.

I parked my car in the large familiar lot at Stark Industries. It looked exactly the same as when I had left it. Opening the car door I straightened out my fresh clothes. After stopping at my old apartment and having a few hours to myself I decided it was time to face the music.

"I must be fucking insane for coming back here. Nina is going to kill me." I once again straightened my black pencil skirt and dress blouse, looking at my sky high stilettos, I made my way in to the front building of my family's business.

"Welcome to Stark Industries, how can I help you?" The petite blonde looked up at me with her big sapphire eyes.

"Yes, I need to see Tony Stark." She giggled lightly, feigning politeness.

"Mr. Stark is a busy man; he can't see you right now." Rolling my eyes, I shook my shoulder lengthy curls out of my face and looked at her, trying to muster up all the authority I could.

"Well, then I need to see Pepper, now." Every word was spoken with the perfect tone. I spoke like a Stark, back straight, chin up and with one hell of an attitude.

"Ms. Pott's is also busy." She spoke defiantly, standing up behind the chic cherry desk. "Make an appointment." I caught a flash of sleek auburn hair out of the corner of my eye. I quickly turned and saw Pepper making her way down the hall, in the opposite direction.

"PEPPER!" Stopping dead in her tracks she turned around swiftly. She dropped everything in her hands and began running (well as fast as she could in stilettos). Trying to move to meet her wasn't an option. I was glued to the floor, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Oh my god, Lena?" She threw both of her arms around me and squeezed. I wrapped my arms around her in return. "Janice, tell Tony I need to see him pronto and I'll meet him in his office. NOW." She squeezed me again and pulled away looking at me from head to toe.

"You've lost weight." Pepper gave me a wary look and shook her head.

"I know I have, I've been all over the world Pepper. I'm trying to do everything now."

"Lena, we are not talking about that right now. I'm so happy you're home. We missed you so much." She quickly began pulling me towards my father's office, before I stopped her.

"One minute Pep," I turned to look at Janice. "Next time, let me see Tony. I'm Lena Stark." Her eyes grew to the size of golf balls before she started to attempt to apologize. I turned back to Pepper, grabbing her hand, with an accidental jerk. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be that rough." She smoothed my hair and began leading me back to my father's office.

She held my hand the entire way, telling me how much they all missed me and loved me. We stopped in front of two large black doors. Without knocking she threw them open. I quickly stepped behind her and she stopped, waiting for Tony and the group of people to acknowledge her.

"Tony, I need to talk to you now." Pepper pleaded, I laid my head against her back, too scared to look at my father and the assembled group.

"Uh, Pepper, I'm a little busy." I froze on the spot; Pepper slipped her hand behind her back and grabbed mine in an attempt to comfort me. Pepper scoffed and was about to speak when somebody cut her off.

"Ms. Potts, it's been too long." Fighting the urge to peak around a take a gander at who was talking to her was over whelming.

"Yes it has. How are you Mr. Fury?" Pepper was the epitome of polite, still holding tightly to my hand. "I could feel her step forward, slightly, and shake his hand. He stepped closer, and leaned in to whisper.

"Grow an extra pair of legs?" Sighing I stepped around Pepper and Mr. Fury and walked forward a few feet. Now I could see the occupants of the table.

"Who are you? There shouldn't be civilians allowed in here." A bear of a man with long blonde hair was on his feet pointing. I waved shyly at Bruce before finally catching my father's attention.

"Oh my god, Lena." He was out of his chair and over to me before I could even respond. He looked at me and then pulled me in to a tight hug. "When did you get home?"

"This morning, I went to the house, but nobody was there." He pulled back looking me over again.

"You got skinny."

"Maybe you just got fat." Lifting an eyebrow, he shot me a sly smile.

"Does Nina know you're home yet?"

"Uh, no." He laughed loudly, shaking his head.

"Good luck with that one." I could feel everyone staring at us.

"Well it's a good thing I have my last will and testament drawn up."

"Lena, inappropriate," Pepper hissed at me, my father just gave me a disapproving look. I simply just raised my hands in response before turning toward the table.

"Hey Bruce, do you happen to have the paperwork from this morning?" He nodded, and reached down in to his bag. With manila folder in hand, he got up and handed it to me.

"We need to talk about this, now." Bruce was holding it out of my reach, he obviously meant business.

"No we really don't." I glanced over at the other occupants of the table and smiled. "Hi, I'm Lena Stark." I extended my hand to the nearest person, which happened to be the long blonde haired man.

"Thor." Was all he said, snuffing my handshake with a nod of disapproval.

"You're the one that caused the mayhem in New Mexico." Mr. Fury quickly stepped up and was about to go off the handle when I stopped him.

"I read the newspaper. Even when I'm traveling." He gave me yet another wary glance before stepping back towards my dad, who I could tell was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"And you are?" I extended my hand to a slim, gorgeous, woman.

"Natasha Romanoff," She gave me a half smile and shook my hand lightly.

"Clint Barton" He gave me a cocky grin and a sat back in his chair. I turned to the last one and saw that he was already standing.

"Steve, Steve Rodgers." He was cute, a nice build and genuine smile.

"Lena Stark," We both smiled and shook each other's hand warmly. "Lovely to meet you," He smiled genuinely and squeezed my hand. We both just letting go when the door opened, again.

"Pepper? Padre? I need you to review these files for me before I submit them." My eyes went wide, my arm slack. Steve looked at me alarmed at my reaction. I simply mustered all of my courage and winked at him before turning around to face my twin sister Nina.

"Hey," Was all I could say. She simply looked me up and down before shoving the folders in my dad's arms and rounding on me.

"All you can say is 'hey'? After almost a year of not seeing you and not knowing where you were half the time? Lena, you're sick, you shouldn't have been gallivanting all over hell's half acre!" She was fuming. I knew that she was spewing off things she didn't mean.

"You knew exactly where I was. Don't feed me that line of Bullshit Nina. Remember that you are the younger sister. And you knew I was staying in Germany because they had the biggest breakthrough after Styphlym. So remember your place before you choose to judge me." Grabbing the folder out of Bruce's hand and I turned and smiled, putting on my poker face. "It was lovely meeting you all," I smiled again when I caught Steve's eye. Ignoring my family completely, I turned with folder in hand and walked out of the chaos.

I was already in my car by the time my dad had caught up with me.

"Lena, get out of the car. Let's talk about this." Shaking my head I turned the key in the ignition and heard my car roar to life.

"This is why I didn't come back; this is why I was gone so long." I went to roll up my window but my dad caught my hand.

"Lena, we're so close to finding a cure, I can feel it. We will make this right. You will be okay." Shaking my head, I looked away from him.

"Dad, the only reason I came home is because it's gotten worse; it's beginning to move at a more rapid pace. What took three years to do to my body is taking three months. I came home to die." His hand gripped mine tighter.

"Lena, get out of the car, we're going to go run tests now. You're not dying." He shook his head, fighting tears.

"Dad, you can't cry. Tony Stark is a cold-hearted, douchebag, billionaire. I didn't even think you had tear ducts. I'll be fine. I already did the scans." I handed him the envelope that Bruce gave me. "I haven't looked at them yet, but from the way Bruce reacted, it wasn't good." He was shaking his head again, before he took the envelope. "Please, just don't open with me here. I don't want to know." He nodded, trying to reign in his emotions.

"Go home, sleep. Bruce, Nina and I are going to look at these and then discuss how to make it better."I laughed, and tried to wipe the tears off my face.

"Good luck with that Dad." He laughed and kissed my forehead before making me turn off the car and have Hogan drive me home. "I promise you we will figure something out. It will be alright."

"Thanks." With that being said, Dad snatched my keys and I wobbled over to where Hogan was holding the door open for me.

"Welcome home, darling."

"Thanks Hoge," I gave him a watery smile before he closed the door and I broke down.

Yawning, I sat up in the pitch black room; I must have been sleeping for hours. Adjusting my Wolfsburg shirt, I crawled slowly out of bed, still not fully awake.

"Jarvis, what time is it?" I yawned out.

"It's 10:38PM." Groaning I stretched one more time and pulled the blanket off my bed, draped it around my shoulders, and made my way to the kitchen. Wrapping my cape like blanket tighter around my shoulders I opened the fridge, praying to any god that would listen, for donuts to be on the shelf.

"PRAISE JESUS," my hand flew the box filled with a dozen of my favorite pastries. "Hoge, you've out done yourself, my friend." Muttering, I snagged one out of the box and proceeded to scamper around looking for real food.

After ten minutes of searching, nothing but green tea, something that I think was once jam, smart water and Diet Coke were found.

"Shit," cracking a Diet Coke I skulked my way to the wrap around deck to watch the waves crash against the cliff. Before walking out, I walked over to the fire place and grabbed the wrought iron poker. After the two years my family has had, I take zero chances. Yet before I could step outside, the phone rang. Poker still in hand and my cape (also, know as my down comforter) still secure I made my way over to the phone. I clicked the speaker button.

"You throwing a raging party?"

"Yes dad, huge party. Naked men are everywhere, models doing coke off the toilet seat, and from what I've heard there's a massive orgy going down in the master suite. You know, the usual Stark party." I heard several different cackles in the background. "Am I on speaker phone?" My dad just kept laughing and sighed.

"That would be correct. How many men are after you?" My dad questioned, completely going along with my wild fantasy.

"Well at least three, I've already had one major proposal and an offer to make babies. I had to politely decline, I can't pollute the Stark bloodline. I refuse to reproduce unless you have a 150 IQ or higher."

"I trained you well." He laughed, genuinely. I heard Nina make a Star Wars reference in the background.

"On to larger matters at hand; why in the hell is there no food in this house? I mean the donuts were a fabulous touch, but I need more then donuts and Diet Coke to last me. I'll just go for a drive and grab some In N' Out, if you're not going to be home for awhile."

"We'll probably be here for a while, but I sent Rodgers over with food for you." I heard a door close as he walked away from the obvious group of people working in there. For me. "How are you feeling, love?" I could tell he was being serious now.

"Fine, just exhausted and depressed. It's just side effects from the medication, you know. Also, can Steve drive?" My dad laughed, lightly, at my attempt at lightening the mood.

"Let's hope so. He's getting In N Out for you."  
>"Thanks dad, I think I'm going to sleep until he gets here. He has the pass code right?" I questioned laying the fire poker next to the couch as I snuggled down.<p>

"Yeah, call me if you have any problems. Anything from numbness, to an anger outburst, we need to know everything Lena." I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"I know Dad. I know. I'm going to get some sleep till he gets here. Love you."

"I love you too. I need to get back to make sure Bruce hasn't hulked out and thrown Thor through a wall." I gave him a half laugh, before hanging up the phone and curling up to take another quick snooze.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Dad?" I peered around the now empty living room. My father had thrown Nina and I, a party for our college graduation and for Nina getting in to med school. Kicking aside empty champagne bottles; I called out again. "Dad?" _

"_He's in the cave." Turning around I saw Pepper with a trash bag in one hand and cell phone in the other. She smiled widely at me, the pride that was still showing on her face made be blush. "I'm so proud of you, honey." She set the bag down, before walking over and wrapping her arms around me, tightly. "So proud, you're nineteen years old and already a MIT graduate." _

"_Don't remind me." Smiling, I squeezed her once more and let go. "I need to go talk to my dad. Go home, Pep, get some rest. Dad's probably having a midlife crisis." She laughed slightly, still looking at me like a proud parent. Happy just walked in and looked around at the mess. Shaking his head he walked over to me and gave me a one armed squeeze. _

"_SO proud of you Lena," He was beaming as well. Nina staggered in, heels in hand. "That goes for you too, Nina. I'm proud of you both." Laughing Nina hugged him. _

"_Thanks Hap." Smiling, he hugged us both again._

"_Alright, Nina, do you need a ride home?" She nodded sleepily. _

"_Yes, please. I drank way too much rum tonight." Laughing he went and grabbed his keys as Nina sat on the sofa, attempting to put her heels on. _

"_Are you ok Lena?" Pepper questioned, while trying not to laugh at Nina. I nodded once; I was not ok in the slightest… Pepper didn't need to worry about it though._

"_I'm totally fine," walking over I sat down next to a still struggling Nina. "Unlike some people here I know how to hold my liquor." I nudged her knee in a loving way, while she just flipped me the bird and mumbled "bitch." _

"_Nina, let's roll." Nina stumbled up and made her way towards Happy and the door. _

"_Love you all, I am officially a graduate and goodnight." Nina yelled before Happy could close the door after them. Pepper just rolled her eyes as I giggled at my twin's antics. _

"_Well with that said, I'm off as well. I love you and I'm so, so proud of you!" Pepper gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and rubbed my cheek in a mothering fashion, before pulling me in to yet another hug. "I remember when you were just graduating eighth grade." I pulled out of her hug as quick as mongoose. _

"_Those were the dark days; you're not allowed to mention those!" Pointing at her accusing, she just rolled her eyes and snagged her purse off the dining room table before making her way to the door._

"_Go to bed soon!" Giving me her "I mean business" stare. I nodded and waved as she finally walked out the door. _

_After cleaning a few minutes… And making sure Pepper was gone. I dropped the now full trash bag at the backdoor for the maid. Sighing and kicking off my shoes, I made my way down the stairs to my dad's workshop. _

_Typing the first number I stopped, hesitating I drew my hand back to my chest, cradling it. "Lena Nicoli, now is not the time for you to lose your balls of steel." I love murmuring to myself, lovely, the first step towards insanity, Lena. I quickly shook my head and entered my pass-code. _

"_Jarvis, music off,' the music stopped immediately as I walked in to the workshop. "Hey dad, can I talk to you?" He looked up from the engine of my car. _

"_Do you know you're three quarts low on oil?" He questioned, not moving from the engine of my car. "This thing is a death trap. I'm buying you a new car. How have you survived all of the winters? I mean honestly, Boston winters are horrible… Especial-"_

"_DAD. Can you shut up about my car for two seconds?" I was yelling before I could stop myself. _

"_Did you just yell at me?" His ego was bruised, that was for sure. "Fine," He leaned back on the now closed hood of my car. His arms crossed over his disheveled dress shirt. "Let's talk." He motioned with his hands, acting nonchalant. _

"_Fine," I placed my hands on my hips and starred at him._

"_Fine," Dad nonchalantly threw a rag over his shoulder, feigning being careless. _

"_Well fine, then." Huffing, I threw my hands in the air, losing my cool. "You want me to just blurt it out then?" _

"_That would be lovely, you interrupted my music." I laughed bitterly, as he situated himself more comfortably against my car. _

"_You need to write my out of your will." I stated, no longer holding back. He was caught off guard, struggling for words… Which I have to say must be a first for, Tony Stark. _

"_You're insane." He stated, getting up and walking in the opposite direction. He was obviously running away from the conversation at hand. _

"_Dad, I will be. I have HUNTINGTONS DISEASE." My chest was heaving from my yelling. "When are you going to understand that I'm going to die, sooner rather than later?" _

"_I refuse to let that happen," was all he stated before walking away to his desk; having Jarvis pull up something quickly. _

"_Dad, it's going to happen. I know everybody doesn't want me to die, but it will happen. There isn't a cure for Huntington's disease. The styphlym is throwing me a couple of extra years. Which don't get me wrong, I will savor… But you and I both know that I won't see thirty." Even though his back was to me, I could tell he was in pain. His back was as rigid as a board. "I'm sorry dad, but I won't be here to run this company when you die." _

"_Stop saying that, Lena. We are going to come up with a cure. I swear to you. I couldn't save your mother, but I will save you." He slowly sauntered away from the desk and me. My father refused to look at me while he spoke, I could tell he was caught up in some sort of memory. _

"_Dad, just change your will." Was all I whispered as I backed away, before turning and walking to my car. Gripping the handle I curved to him. "And yes I did know my car was a death trap, but I planned on redoing it this summer with you. I'll see you later, daddy." It was all I could muster out before I slid inside, started the engine and left. _

* * *

><p>"Lena, Uh… Miss Stark?" Furrowing my eyebrows, I opened my eyes. There, not a foot from me was Steve Rodgers, looking at me, in my pajamas and bed head.<p>

"Hi," Pretending to act nonchalant I leaned up, straightening my hair in one swift move. He smiled in return and got up from his crouching position.

"I've got food for you. And Nina sent you a present. It's just out in the kitchen." He began to stroll back towards the kitchen as I sat there mustering up the stamina to get off the sofa. After a moment or two of deliberation I began to stand when I heard a dog bark from the kitchen. Without thinking twice I began to sprint toward the kitchen

"Sheldon!" Rounding the last corner I saw him; my little Cyclops puppy, sitting with Steve on the floor. He leaned back against the stove fridge with his feet stretched out. Sheldon had already lain down with his head in Steve's lap, peering at him with his one good eye.

"He's quite the strange pup." Steve spoke around the hamburger in his mouth, half smiling with a wad of food in his cheek.

"I know, he was born blind in one eye and we had to have it removed. I think it adds character." Sheldon merely wagged his tail and made his way over to me, now that I had snagged a burger out of the bag. "Oh, now you want to see me." He barked once before sprawling out next to me on the floor, across from Steve.

"Wow, he's a tough mutt than, huh?" He smiled, holding a morsel of food out in his hand for Sheldon. He was up and over to Steve before I could even laugh.

"Looks like you have a new best friend there, Cap." He was laughing at Shel as he went wild, looking around for more food.

"Definitely looks like it," he smiled as he scratched the Shepherds ears before my pooch took off across the room and down the hall. "Your dog is insane." Smiling, I sighed before leaning back into the marble island.

"I know." He smiled at me, before scrounging in the bag for another burger. Quickly he tossed another double-double at me and smiled. Sighing, I bit in to my second burger of the night. "I have been craving this for a year. The Germans do not know what a real cheeseburger is…" Closing my eyes I savored the taste.

"You have got to be the strangest dame…" Snorting, I opened one eye and peered at him. He was already berating himself "I mean lady; I've met in a long time."

"Nice save. I mean, you couldn't have met that many women, especially since you were power snoozing for seventy years or so." It was his turn to snort; he stood up quickly gathering all the trash up in his hands. I could tell he was looking for the wastebasket; it was just more fun to watch him fumble around.

"Third cupboard to the right of the fridge," he looked over at me before walking over opening it and tossing in the now empty food bag.

"You could have told me that five minutes ago."

"And miss watching you wander around, nah." He shook his head before walking over and offering me his hand to help me up. Grasping it with my own, he lifted me off the floor effortlessly. I stood there awkwardly in front of him, with my hand still in his, before I quickly broke away.

"I, uh," tripping I caught myself on the counter. He stepped forward in an attempt to catch me. "I'm fine. I'm fine, I promise," He just raised an eyebrow and laughed lightly. Turning on my heel I padded away, cursing. Once I got close enough, I half jumped, half plopped on to the sofa, pulling my large comforter back over my limp body.

"Are you ok?" Slowly, I pulled the comforter off of my head and peered around the overstuffed blanket. Steve was standing across the room, leaning casually on the wall.

"I'm peachy. You can leave. Thanks for the food." Once again, I pulled the down comforter over my head again and waited the sound of him leaving.

"Fine, have it your way. I'll see ya around, Lena." Peaking around the edge of the blanket, I sighed quietly. Avoiding human contact was my specialty. Steve shoved his hands in pockets and turned on his heel, making his way towards the front door. He turned around and looked at me; I doubt he could see me peaking though. He smiled, a grin tugged on the corners of my own mouth. "I'll see you soon,

After waiting ten minutes, I grabbed a set of keys off of the key peg and yelled for Sheldon. He padded in to the living room before coming over and sitting on my feet.

"Seriously bro," He just tilted his head up and looked at me. "Wanna go home?" He barked wildly before he leapt to his feet, knocking me slightly. "I'll take that as a yes. Come on." I made my way downstairs and entered my password quickly.

Weaving my way between the tables and l walked over to the 67 Shelby mustang. I unlocked the door and called Sheldon. He jumped in to the passenger seat as I dropped the top. "Dad is going to kill me for taking this." Whispering, I slipped they key in the ignition. "Ready?" Sheldon barked once, I nodded and put the car in to gear. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Groaning, I threw my hand out, blindly searching for the source of the ringing. My hand finally grazed the phone, before automatically hitting the silence button. Rolling over, I pulled the enormous down comforter tighter around me, forming a human burrito before trying to doze back off.<p>

And then, just as I was just dozing back off. The shrill ringing came again. Lazily I threw my hand around on my bed before locating the little bastard. Blindly I slid my hand over the screen, taping the talk button.

"Hullow?" I mumbled, throwing my face in to the pillow, sleepily.

"LENA." Groaning I held the phone away from my ear.

"Yes, Satan?" I replied, groggily. Not even bothering with niceties. Nobody wakes me up out of a dead sleep and gets niceties.

"Where are you? We got home and nobody was there. Seriously, Lena." Stretching, I yawned widely, zoning out during the verbal berating. After a few moments, of yelling and me trying to fall back a sleep I noticed the other line was silent.

"I'm at home, in my bed. Goodbye, Satan. Do NOT call me and wake me up again. Or have you forgotten that I am a grown adult?" With that being said, I hit the end button, put it on silent and tossed it across the room before snuggling back in to my blankets, praying for sleep.

* * *

><p>I sat up straight in my bed, screaming. Swearing, I scrambled up and dove for the light switch. Once the room was bathed with a soft warm glow, I tore off the sweat soaked sheets, attempting to block out the scene that once again played before my eyes.<p>

"You're ok, you're an adult. All is well." I kept saying my mantra as I threw my bedding in to the washer before closing it quickly. "Lena, Lena, what am I going to do." Sighing heavily I made way from my tiny washroom into my slightly 'larger living room'. Sheldon was sleeping on the sofa, snoring lightly. Tapping his nose , I made my way in to the kitchen, rummaging for coffee.

"Me gusta," I found a package of premium coffee I had snagged last night, along with a few other necessities. Pouring the water in to the machine, I went to hop in the shower. Trying to push out my memories weren't going to go away, so I'm just going to have to put on a poker face and deal  
>Jumping in the shower, the hot water pounded over my back. Washing my hair, I thought of a game plan for the day. Take Sheldon for a long walk, contemplate your short measly life, and try not to die, go to the padre's house, and talk to the all American hunk of a man again. The water soon ran cold as I nitpicked the day before me.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sheldon, what are you doing? Honestly man, where is your dignity?" Pinching the bridge of my nose, I stared at the scene in front of me. My male dog was squatting to pee. "What has Nina done to you? She has made you a little bitch."<p>

His bright blue eye stared up at me innocently. He quickly finished and trotted over to where I was standing. Still perturbed, I hooked him back on his leash and stomped back to my car, dragging him slightly.

"I'm going to kill your aunt Nina, I swear." Mumbling, Sheldon hopped in to the passenger seat and dialed the familiar number.

"You're up earlier than usual. I'm shocked." Pepper shot at me, I could hear a commotion on the end of the line. Clearly she was giving out orders.

"Are you busy? I can let you go, Pep." I flipped on my turn signal to turn in to Stark's parking lot.

"NO, not at all. I'm just getting everything ready for the charity ball this evening. Also, have you talked to Hannah since you've gotten home?"

"Uh, yeah, she was with me in Germany. I talked to her this morning and when I landed. Why?" Glancing at Sheldon (who had his head out the window, attacking the air) I quickly parked.

"Just wanted to make sure that she knew you were ok. Also, you're coming tonight." There was no over turning her decision. Pepper's word was law.

"But, I don't feel good." I threw open my Audi's door and motioned for Sheldon to jump out.

"Liar," was all she said in reply. "You're coming. Your father can't make it, so you and Nina are coming. That's final."

Stopping at the entrance to Stark Ind, I looked at Sheldon. He huffed at me before looking back at the door, waiting for me to open it.

"Fine, I'm walking in now."

* * *

><p>"MS STARK! What's it like being back in the states? How are you feeling? Are you scared? Are you seeing anybody?" The blinding flashes were brighter than I remembered them; if that's even possible.<p>

"I'm just happy to be home, I missed my friends and my family more than I can even express!" Plastering on a fake smile, I posed for a few moments; Nina's hand still firmly in mine.

"Bet you didn't miss this." Was all she whispered as we both smiled and coyly smiling ; avoiding all personal questions.

"Thank you all for coming! Get your checkbooks out! We're here for a good cause!" Winking I sauntered down the carpet further, while Nina stayed back with Pepper and began giving a few more interviews. Sighing, I picked up my designer gown's hem and made my way up the stairs to the elaborately decorated ballroom.

A well dressed man opened the door for me. I quickly made my way in, schmoozing with any executives or a prominent people stark industry works with. After winding my way through the ever thickening crowd I found the bar, the exquisite, open, glorious bar.

"I need a rum and diet coke." I said firmly before glancing over my shoulder to make sure Pepper wasn't behind me.

"She means she'll have a Shirley temple." My father appeared out of nowhere swooping in to grab my drink.

"No, she means she'll have a big girl's drink, god dammit," Snatching my drink quickly from my father's clutches, "Aren't you supposed to be gone; saving the planet in your cool metal suit?"

"Pepper didn't tell you? Change of plans, I'm not leaving till tomorrow morning."

"She must have forgotten." Mumbling curses under my breath I took a long swig on my drink. "Aren't you not supposed to tell people when you're coming or going; isn't this a super duper super hero secret club?" My dad laughed lighting as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders as a photographer appeared out of nowhere. Smiling brightly, I posed for the first photo with my father in years.

"Well, I'm never one to follow the rules." My dad shot before winking at me and before trotting off to meet Pepper at the door.

* * *

><p>"I'M LEAVING. I'M DRUNK… AND I'M CRAVING THE SCHNITZ!" Nina laughed as we were some of the last patrons in the vast ballroom. The charity dinner and auction went off without a hitch. There were no explosions, brawls, or crazy people wearing super suits… Did I mention there weren't any bombs?<p>

"YOU ARE NOT DRIVING!" My dad was off entertaining some of his colleagues with Pepper when the blonde bastard appeared out of nowhere. The rude buff blonde dude from yesterday's super top secret meeting had his hand out for my keys. "I think I should drive."

"Clayton, that's a bad idea. I don't know you. You could kill me." Was all I could mutter out, before he laughed and began swinging his keys around on his finger.

"It's Clint."

"I know," Bastard correcting me when I'm drunk, "Fuck it, drive me to the schnitz, my superhero friend." He rolled his eyes and began making his way out of the ballroom, only hesitating when he noticed I hadn't followed him. "How in the hell are you here?"

"I've been following you since this morning."

"That's creepy, you creepy, creepster." He laughed, before slipping his hands in his pockets, clearly waiting for me. "Why would you follow me?"

"Your dad had me follow you. It wasn't by choice." I made a face at him before slipping my hand in to his pocket and grabbing my keys. Stealthily as possible, I slipped my hand back out and continued walking without a hitch. "That wasn't a bad lift, Lena. I'm slightly impressed."

"Let me drive." Another hand swooped in and grabbed the keys from my small hands. Spinning around in protest I came face to face with Steve. My frown melted instantly.

" Steve."

"You seem to remember his name just fine." Clint mumbled behind me. Natasha slinked down the stairs looking stunning. I gulped lightly, feeling completely insignificant.

"Have you been here the entire time?" She grinned at me before nodding.

"Of course, I am still an employee of Stark Industries, Lena." Winking, she grabbed a still grumbling Clint, dragging him behind her.

"NO MORE CREEPING, SIR." Clint winked, shoving his hands in pockets, he finally followed Natasha willingly.

"Where's Nina?" Turning my attention away from Clint and Steve I began searching the ballroom for my twin.

"She already left... Bruce needed her in the lab." Wearily I nodded, absorbing the information as quickly as I could in my drunken stupor.

"Can I take you home?"

"Excuse me?" Snorting, I looked up at his handsome, innocent face. My twisted mind loved to make everything and anything foul.

"Can I ride you- Can I give you a ride home, in the car, to your house."

"That would be lovely, thank you." It took everything in me to not laugh or react to his nervous ramble. Steve just smiled nervously, holding out his arm for me. Snagging it, we began making out way out in to the now empty streets.


	3. Chapter 3

As always I own nothing... Except Nina and Lena, they're mine. Seriously, back off. ;) Also, I'm so so sorry that this took so long to update. I got back from Europe recently and have been working my butt off! Expect more updates over the summer! Enjoy guys! xo

Yawning, I picked up a piece of cheese from the plate on my lap and chucked it at Nina.  
>"SERIOUSLY LENA!" She lifted her head from her microscope and shot me a death glare. "I'm just trying to save you here." Rolling my eyes I kicked my feet off of my dad's desk and began to wander around the "stark cave".<p>

"Well there isn't anything for me to do." Sighing, I sat down at one of the many high tech computers and began tapping away. Lurking through my father's documents happened to be one of my favorite past times. "Jarvis, where does my father keep all research done on me?"

"Pulling it up now, Lena," the files began popping up in the air in front of my face. Leaning back, I kicked up my feet once again and began shuffling through the 3D papers. After the seventh file I stumbled on something.

"Nina, I think I found something in dad's research." Nina looked up from her own research, glasses askew, and her dark hair falling from its messy bun. "Wait its grandpa's research. It's so vague, I'll have to go in the archives and read up on this. Look." Nina stopped where I was before lifting her hands and stretching the paper to a larger size.

"Formula for test subject 39827, the date is definitely during WWII; do you think this could be about Steve?" She glanced down at me; a perplexed look crossed her face.

"It definitely could be—OH SHIT. NINA, our flight leaves in an hour and a half!" Nina rolled her eyes as I flew up from my chair, knocking it swiftly over on its side just as Pepper walked in the room.

"You ok, Len?" A glint in her eye made it look like she was silently laughing at me. Clearly my holey sweat pants, rainbow socks and my San Diego Chargers jersey were not up to par.

"I haven't packed or changed and our flight leaves within the next two hours." Groaning at my horrible time management I threw a hand threw my hair in frustration.

"Well it's a good thing I took the liberty to pack a bag and pick up a change of clothes for you." Sighing in relief I picked up the chair and flopped back down. "Are you two prepared for the grand re-opening of Stark tower?" Glancing at Nina, she rolled her eyes. We were just happy that Pepper and dad were permanently changing their address.

"Seeing as how you and irondouche are moving there, that does entitle Nina and I living here, by ourselves… With no super vision right?" Pepper rolled her eyes and she tapped her foot impatiently.

"That would be correct. You two are grown adults, we have faith in you." It was my turn to roll my eyes as I quickly grabbed my laptop, throwing the bag over my shoulder.

"See that, Lena, they have faith in us." She winked before grabbing her own laptop and piles of research.

"Well, we can't do much worse than dad. Honestly, that man knows how to wreck a house." Nina laughed conspiratorially. When I got home, she had shown me thousands of photos and videos from the past year… Including our father being shithammered and blowing our family home in to smithereens. Snorting to myself I made my way out of the lab and towards Pep's car.

* * *

><p>Smiling brightly, I grabbed Nina's hand as countless lights flashed before our eyes. She and I were dressed in gorgeous cocktail dresses and stilettos. Squeezing my hand tightly, she began to tug me further down the walk way and in to the brand new "green" Stark Tower.<p>

"You look lovely darling." Smiling genuinely I pecked Rhodey's cheek before squeezing him tightly. "God, you look two look so grown up." Putting his arms around us, we began to weave our way through the crowd. We stopped a few times, schmoozing the rich benefactors and high ups; the usual.

"Do we have to stay all night?" We had finally met up with Pepper who was immersed in a conversation. "Rhodey, do you think we have to stay all night? I mean, come on now, there is a hole in the wall pizza joint calling my name!" Rhodey rolled his eyes as Nina nodded her head in complete agreement before taking another sip of her rum mixed drink.

"I couldn't agree more. Honestly, we're hungry, tired and my feet hurt." She pointed to her stiletto clad feet before throwing her hand on her hip for emphases.

"… You two want me to get you out of here."

"You are smarter than dad gives you credit for." I quipped.

"Yes, far too smart for the Air Force." Nina giggled out.

"We have a few slices of 'za in it for you if you can sweet talk our way out." We both shot him huge grins before turning them in to puppy dog faces.

"Sweet talking your way out of what?" Pepper had chosen the opportune moment to acknowledge our existence and eavesdrop on our conversation. She glanced between the three of us before leaving her sights on me.

"Sweet talking our way out of..."

"Going back to Los Angeles so soon." Nina quickly picked up where I left off, not missing a beat.

"Bullshit." Was all Pepper said before eying the three of us again? "Try again ladies."

"Well, Rhodey, I think it's your turn." I muttered, downing the last bit of champagne from the goblet in my hand.

"Well, Pep, I think the girls are hungry." Rhodey began, shoving his hands in his pocket before shooting her a heart stopping smile.

"They're always hungry."

"Um, we take offense to that." I shot at her.

"We can't help that we're bottomless pits that are always in need of nutrients! We need to feed, Lena is feeling faint! I'm feeling as if I might drop on the spot." Nina began to fan herself with her hand as I leaned against Pepper in a tired way.

"And their feet hurt."  
>"And our feet hurt!" Pepper rolled her eyes at my outburst. My hand outstretched for effect.<p>

"And Nina has been watching Lena like a hawk since they got here. Clearly Lena has been doing worse today than usual…" Rhodey avoided my eyes as I looked between the three of them. Setting my now empty glass on a passing tray, I brought my hands together to stop them from trembling.

"Has it been that noticeable?"Nina nodded slightly, Rhodey shrugged smiling at me sympathetically. I turned my gazed to Pepper who was trying her best to act as if nothing was wrong. Her mask was slipping though, worry was showing through as she stepped towards me.

"You're just a bit shakey today, and you seem exhausted… It's nothing major though. I promise." She closed the gap between us, wrapping her arms tightly around my shoulders. "It'll be ok." She said more to comfort herself than me. "But, that doesn't mean you two are leaving. I want you two here another hour and then you all can go get pizza; if you bring me back a slice!" She pulled back winking at us before making her way back in to the crowd.

"You hear that Rhodey? Start the timer!" Rhodey clicked his watch, starting the timer, and wandered off to go talk to some high ups.

"Now what?" Nina asked, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"We drink!" Laughing I grabbed her and made our way towards our father's personal bar.

"Whoa, we're drinking dad's stash?" She glanced around before diving behind the bar. Following suit we both began rummaging through dozens of bottles of premium liquor. "Do we want to keep it classy or do we want to keep it _super classy?"_ She held up a bottle a bottle of Stoli in one hand a bottle of Chivas Regal, 21 years old.

"I'm feeling SUPER CLASSY tonight." We both stood up to grab glasses and ice. Cracking the bottle open we heard a thunderous boom. Instincts kicked in as I ducked and grabbed for Nina. "Are you ok?" Grabbing her hand, I lifted her off of the granite floor before giving her a once over.

"I'm fine, I'm…" Her eyes became the size of saucers as she glanced beyond me. "Oh holy fuck." Whipping around, I took in the sight before me. A man, in green and black leather was standing in the middle of the room. Glass shards were strewn around him, a small smirk played on his lips. "… Jackson?" Nina mumbled to herself before walking around the bar towards the strange man.

"Nina, this isn't a good idea." Mumbling I crept behind her, making sure I could still throw myself in front of her if need be.  
>He rose to his feet; you could tell he was agile and quick. He began scanning the now silent crowd, clearly looking for someone.<br>"Is Nina Stark here? I just need a quick word." OH FUCK. Grabbing her hand in mine, I stepped in front of her, trying to block his view with my meager 5'1" frame. "Nina, we need to talk." She squeezed my hand tightly, clearly perplexed at the entire ordeal.

My eyes began searching out Pepper. Rhodey had all but blocked her with his body. We caught eyes, I could tell he wanted us to get back and hide, which honestly wasn't my style.

Plucking up my courage, I began weaving my way to the front of the crowd.

"Um, excuse me for interrupting your search, but can I ask why in the fuck you came crashing through my roof? Where are your manners? That's what doors are for." His head whipped to where I was standing, he sized me up quickly before taking a few short steps toward me.

"Ahhh, you must be Lena," Straightening my back, I nodded.

"Now, I'm looking for your sister, could you help me?" The air around him seemed sinister, yet almost reluctant to doing something irrational.

"Um, can I ask who you are?" Taking a step towards him, I planted my hands on my hips in a attempt to show him I had a backbone and I meant business. I could feel my right hand shaking uncontrollably.

"I am Loki, God of Mischief," Snorting, I rolled my eyes.

"You're the one that my friends kicked all the way back to Asgard. I thought you were in prison," folding my arms across my chest trying to mask my now severely trembling hand. I heard her before I saw her, Nina had made her way to my side.

"Can I help you with something?" His small smirk grew to a devilish grin before a laugh ripped from his chest.

"Perfect." Nina quickly grabbed my arm and screamed as we both saw him lunge towards us.

* * *

><p>Sighing, I rested my head on the table. Nina was leaning back in the chair next to mine as we both assessed the situation before us.<p>

"So what you're saying is, that you're coming to conquer the world, or at least try to, again, because you're in love with Nina? … Am I missing anything?" Raising my head off of the table I speared Loki, god of being an idiot with a death glare.

"It's much more complicated than that." Loki defended himself; he was now pacing the length of the room.

"Where are we?" Nina had found her voice after nearly an hour of sitting here listening to the asshole try and explain himself and his idiotic plan.

"We're in time." He said nonchalantly before continuing his pacing of the room.

"Did you hear that Nina? We're in time, lovely." Nina cracked a small smile before falling back in to her convoluted thoughts. A small bead of perspiration was beginning to form on my brow. "So wait, in this entire thing you never explained how you two knew each other." My statement lingered in the air a few moments before Loki graced me with an answer.

"We met nearly a year ago. I had disguised myself as a mortal and we met and kept in contact." My eyes flashed between Nina and Loki, both avoiding each other's gaze.

"Oh my god, OH MY FUCKING GOD, NINA, YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!" Nina glanced at me and gave me a swift nod before putting her face in her hands. "YOU SLEPT WITH A GOD!" Leaping to my feet, I glared at Loki and began pacing the room, much like he had. "What about Bruce?" My feet stopped in front of where she was sitting, glaring at her.

"Bruce and I weren't together when we started talking. I didn't know he was a god till tonight." Glaring at the two of them, I sat back down, thinking my legs would give out. We all sat in an awkward silence, none of us wanting to break it.

My mind flew through what he had told us in the last few hours, trying to figure out his plan. Why would he tell us he's going to once again try and conquer earth? My mind began throbbing at all of the possibilities.

"I think it's time I got you girls home." Loki sprung up quickly from his seated position.

"You're taking us back?" Nina questioned, not fully believing that he was letting us go with no strings attached.

"Yes, I only wanted to set my eyes on you. To make sure you're doing ok, that you were feeling well and all." Loki made it seem as though she should be feeling ill. Nina and I exchanged a glance before she answered slowly.

"I'm feeling fine…"

"Lovely," A sly grin grew on his face, as if he knew more than he was letting on.

"Why did you tell us all of this just to let us go?" There had to be more than he was letting on.

"I want a challenge."

* * *

><p>" '<em>Cause I'm back in black, yes I'm back in blackkkkkk" <em> My hand reached for my phone, already knowing who was on the other line.

"Lena make the music stop, I'm tired." Nina mumbled from beside me. Throwing myself up in bed, I looked around. Nina was sound asleep next to me, in my bed, in my apartment, in Los Angeles. Looking down, I was still wearing the red cocktail dress from the party.

"Nina, I think it's time for you to wake the fuck up." I shoved her shoulder lightly, before leaping off of the bed and answering my phone. "DAD. HOW ARE WE IN LA?" I could hear a conversation in the background, angry voices were yelling; Pepper's among them.

"You're in LA?" His voice was dripping with concern and relief.

"Daddy, we're in my apartment, I don't know what happened." I began making my way down the loft stairs and in to the open living room/kitchen area.

"Are you and Nina ok?" Sighing, I opened my purse and grabbed my pack of smokes. Nina quickly grabbed them from my hand and made her way out on to the balcony.

"We're fine, just confused, we have so much to talk about."

"We're already on our way. Lena, it's been three days since the party." Following Nina out on the balcony, I snagged a smoke from the pack and lit it. Trembling I sat down on one the lounge chairs.

"Three days? We've been gone three days?" My body began shaking from head to toe, my hand began jerking uncontrollably. Nina quickly ran inside and grabbed my medication before running back out and giving it to me.

Snagging the medicine from her hand I took it dry. Nina quickly grabbed the phone from my hand, quickly talking to my dad in subdued tones. Trying to calm myself down, I leaned back in my chair, gulping large breathes.

This was bad, this was really fucking bad. My life was turning in to the foreign soap operas that everybody makes fun of. Loki was a horrible person, god, fuck it, being. This entire situation was not going to be good.

Nina appeared in front of me suddenly, crouching on her haunches. She snagged my still trembling hands from my lap and began massaging them. I could tell she was trying to comfort me.

"It'll be ok, Lena. Dad is on his way. She stopped massaging my hands and threw her arms around me. Squeezing her back, I tucked my head in to her long hair.

"I think I'm supposed to be the one comforting you, Nina."

* * *

><p>Humming to myself, I began to count the bricks in my living room wall. Nina was making tea in my kitchen for the guests that were now seated sporadically around my living roomkitchen. My father was attempting to help Nina in the kitchen, which really meant he was going to sit there and patronize her in a loving way.

Rolling my eyes I sunk deeper in to my warn leather sofa, hiding from all the mayhem that was around me. I spotted Natasha next to birddouche on the rafter near the window. Clearly they were discussing about setting up a perimeter around my apartment. Clearly they had missed the memo that we had been here unprotected for nearly five hours. Steve was quietly murmuring to Bruce, their eyes flickering quickly between Nina and myself. Fury was on the balcony talking in a booming voice, clearly trying to clean this clusterfuck up.

Sinking even lower, I snagged one of my mismatched pillows, propping it behind my head. Closing my eyes, I began trying to block out all external noise in a weak attempt to sort through what had happened the last few days (or well hours). Loki had slept with my sister, on more than one occasion. I was now going to be interrogated by several intimidating figures. Sighing, I knew I couldn't tell them the truth, well the whole truth that is. Ice cold droplets suddenly bitch slapped my face.

"Wake up, Lena-poo." My father drawled, clearly being an annoying little shit. Sitting up I stuck him with glare.

"I loathe you."

"I think you meant to say, 'I love you'. Clearly those two are easily mixed up." He tapped his chin, feigning thought, before cracking a grin and plopping down beside me. Quickly I lay my head on my dad's shoulder, just taking comfort in the fact that he was next to me.

"Wanna explain what happened?" He pulled up the sleeves of his black shirt, before leaning back in to my sofa.

"And so it begins." Nina mumbled, plopping down in the chair across from us. She sipped her tea as the rest of the group began to wander towards us, sitting down.

"Anything you can remember is great ladies." Fury began to rub his temples. You could tell the entire situation was a complete thorn in his side. Something he wished to sweep under the rug.

"Well, let me begin." My eyes met Nina's, cutting her off before she even began. A silent agreement went between us; let me do all the talking. "Loki poofed in to the apartment, went on and on about how he had to talk to Nina. Clearly being the complete fool I am, I stepped up and talked to him." Most of the group cursed my stupidity. They were obviously not impressed by my balls of steel.

"Then he told me he knew who I was… Nina appeared out of nowhere and then he did a snatch and go. The next thing we knew we were sitting in an awkward room with a table and chairs, which were super uncomfortable by the way." Bruce had moved over and sat in the chair next to Nina, before grabbing her hand.

"And then we sat there, listening to him rambled on and on about how he loved Nina, wanted to take over the world, and then he went back to how much he loved Nina. He kept mentioning he had friends who were going to help him… Which I don't think means much seeing as how the last time he had friends who wanted to help, you guys were there and shut his ass down. Also, is he not in prison somewhere in Asgard? Clearly your fucking security sucks." Thor was up and pacing the length of my apartment.

"Did he say who he was working with?" Laughing coldly, I turned my attention to Nick.

"He's insane and clearly a few fries short of a happy meal, but he's not stupid. He clearly wanted to make his presence, goal and love known; nothing else, no details, only cryptic speeches, horrible love confessions and few cackles when I verbally berated him on more than one occasion."

The conversation went on and on, each of the group asking their own questions. Nina and I gracefully (clearly our years of ballet and gymnastics had payed off) toed around the subject of Loki's love. Answering the questions, but not fully answering the questions.

"I guess that's all. We'll get back to you in a few days. Until then, you don't leave alone. You are always with an agent, your father, or one of us. Are we clear?" Nina nodded obediently at Fury's orders, but I just scoffed.

"I'm not twelve, I don't need a baby sitter, nor am I part of this convoluted boy band. I'll be fine. Nina is clearly the target here. Don't waste your time or effort on me." With that being said, I shrugged the blanket from my shoulders, stood from the couch and made my way towards the stairs and up to my bedroom, ignoring Fury's "orders". "If you all could leave, that would be grand. I'm exhausted, hungry, shaking like a leaf and pms'ing. FUCK OFF." With my two cents being thrown out there, I threw myself on my bed and huddled under my comforter, willing the world away.

Minutes passed as I hide, maturely might I add. Snuggling my head against my down pillow I listened as one by one people filed out of my apartment… And then I heard the dreaded footsteps on the stairs. Sitting up, I bit back the reprimand that was on my tongue. Steve was holding a tray of food and tea, concentration was written all over his face.

"I thought you might need this." He set it on my bed side table before crouching down next to the bed, looking at me. Smiling lightly he pushed back a stray piece of hair off of my cheek. "I thought, we could spend the day watching the movies you told me about. Trek Wars?" Smiling, I nodded.

"Star Wars," Correcting, I scooted over on the bed and patted the space next to me. "Come young padawan, you have much to learn, you do." Smiling he sprawled out next to me, making himself at home. Padding over to my extensive movie collection I grabbed Episode One and popped it in. "Prepare yourself for the greatest films of all time." Steve rolled his eyes and waited patiently for the film to start.

Half way through my phone buzzed, leaning over the now enthralled Steve I grabbed my phone. Quickly typing my password, I saw who it was from. My breath caught in my throat as I read the words from someone I never thought I'd speak to again.

_Luke Wellington: Lena, I know what we said last time we spoke, but we need to talk. I miss you. _


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! Sorry it's been so long! Here's another chapter! I hope you all enjoy and REVIEW! **

**I don't own anything! ... Well other than Lena and Nina! ;)**

"_So how did Papa take the news that we weren't going to spend Thanksgiving break with him?" Nina rolled her eyes as we made our way through the bitter Boston air. _

"_Mama Pep stepped in and said that we need to spread our wings and spend it with each other. Total bullshit, but, Pepper knows us far too well." Laughing lightly, we made it to my apartment. Somehow my father had pulled some strings and gotten me out of the mandatory dorm for my freshman/sophomore year. _

"_Has anybody given you shit about testing out of most of your freshman classes?" Glancing over my shoulder, Nina threw off her beanie and began pulling off her massive scarf that was wrapped tightly over her grey pea cot. "Seriously? You're such a California girl." _

"_So are you, I just chose to go to Stanford, while you chose to freeze your testes off and go to MIT." Laughing we both dragged her bag(s) toward the elevator and loaded in once the doors opened. "And to answer your question, yes, people have been giving me loads of shit for it. I mean, we can't help that we're fucking brilliant, get off my ass people. I think they're just pissed that we've got double majors, I mean Nuclear Medicine and Chemistry aren't the easiest majors in the world. And you're doing Nuclear Science and Chemical Engineering with a minor in Latin, which is weird by the way." The elevator opened and we stumbled out in to the wide hallway. _

"_Papabear hooked it up! Actually Pepper did, he just forks up the cash." Nina nodded in approval as I dug in my massive hobo bag for my keys. "Seriously, next break, I'm coming to Cali and we're having a West Coast adventure! Ah ha!" Pulling my evasive keys from my purse I opened the door to my apartment._

"Very nice, like the brick, oh wow, and the huge windows, well done Pep," Giving her a quick tour, we ended with the spare bedroom, throwing her bags to the wayside. Without thinking twice, we both plopped down on the bed , rolling on our backs.

"_California is weird without you." Nina whispered, the top of her head bumping mine slightly. "Dad is weirded out, Pepper is the same though, Rhodey is still trying to keep dad's ass in line. So I mean, it's not too out of the ordinary, we just all know there's something missing."I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. Nodding in agreement, I stretched. I knew they all would miss me, but I needed to see what I could do on my own. Especially since the diagnosis, it's only been six months and I have noticed minor changes, but I want to live life now. By my own damn rules, by myself, in my own city. _

"_I need a drink." Sitting up, I thumped Na' lightly on the leg before rolling of the bed. _

"_I couldn't agree more." _

"_This is Sam!" Holding out my hand, I pointed to the tall blonde girl in front of me. "Sam this is my twin sister, Nina." They both smiled and said their hellos. "Nina here has never been to Roxobees." Sam feigned a look of horror before wrapping her arm around Nina and began leading her from the parking lot towards the door to our favorite local._

"_Come, young lady, welcome to paradise." Throwing open the door in front of them, Sam pushed Nina through the doors and in to low key, indie, food joint, bar, coffee brewin' paradise, awe was written on Nina's face as she walked in to our personal Narnia.._

"_You weren't kidding, this is absolute perfection." We quickly seated ourselves against the far wall to get away from the winter draft. Laughing, Sam, Nina and I began the 'unfluffing' process, pulling off all of our layers and started going over the menu. _

"_They've got coffee, fantastic vegan food to the best chicken fingers in the world." We all began to search through the menu as Sufjan Stevens played lightly in the background. Nina looked awed as she twisted her hair around her fingers, still gazing intently at the glorious menu. _

"_They have humus? Is it any good?" Scoffing at her, I glanced at Sam. She had the same appalled look that I knew my face held. _

"_It's the best. It's beyond the best. It's orgasmic." Sam nodded every time I complimented the humus. Her blonde hair bouncing around her heart shaped face. "Seriously, it's made fresh everyday and it's the best thing I've ever had. Get it and thank me later." Rolling her eyes at my dramatics she raised her hand to flag the waitress. Once the tall redhead had our orders, the small talk and soon the fake ID's came out._

"_You both have fakes?" Sam's thin blind eyebrows shot up her small tanned forehead in surprise._

"_Quit acting so surprised. We're seventeen, billionaires daughters and have a taste for fine wine. Now excuse me."Nina threw back her head laughing loudly as I swaggered over to the bar. _

"_Hi, I need two Cajun coffees and a hot whiskey."The bartender gave me a hard glare as he grabbed my ID and handed it back smiling at me._

"_You've got such a baby face." He smiled, winking at me._

"_It's a blessing and a curse." Winking back, I handed him a twenty before he assured me they would be delivered to our table._

"_So what's the deal? You two didn't go back to your father's for Thanksgiving." Sam leaned back in her chair, her hands resting lightly on her flat stomach. _

"_We want independence." Wiggling my eyebrows, Nina laughed, as Sam rolled her eyes. "That and we want to see what it's like spending thanksgiving without Dad burning the turkey, Pepper showing up with Pizza, The football game blaring and an impromptu soccer game on the beach. We want to break the tradition." Nina smiled, agreeing, a far off look in her eyes. Clearly she had the same feelings as well. _

"_Oh holy mother of god, look what just walked in." Sam and Nina's eyes grew to the size of saucers; both the blonde and brunette gazing intently at whatever had just waltzed in the door. "Can you look at make it not overly obvious?" Sam whispered as Nina began fixing her French braid. Nodding slightly, I turned my head to look over my right shoulder and was completely caught off guard._

_A group of four of the prettiest men I had ever laid eyes on had just walked in, and were now seated at __the bar just a few feet away from our table. Letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding I turned to around in my wooden chair and stared open mouthed at my companions. _

"_Holy fuck." Glancing back, my breath was knocked out of me as I saw the one seated closest to the table. The dark haired man was leaning casually against the bar, his long legs crossed at the ankles as he bantered and laughed with his friends. Then I actually comprehended it. _

"_THEY'RE FUCKING BRITISH." Stage whispering, I threw my head in my hands as Nina once again began playing with a stray piece of hair as Sam began looking at her phone._

"_That's Luke Wellington, he's in my Relativistic Quantum Field Theory III class, along Mark and Alex, the fella in the red v-neck and green polo." Sam casually pointed towards two of the other men who were seated next to where Luke was standing. " I haven't the faintest who the other guy is though."_

"_Wellington, as in Wellington Science Research?" Sam nodded as Nina slyly glanced at the group of young men. "I want him, actually, I need him in my life," Nina gaped at me as I turned around, unsubtly this time, and rose to go and check on our drinks. Their eyes grew large as I winked at them before standing, throwing my hair casually over my shoulder and strutted over to the bar, and next to Luke. _

"_Sorry it's taking so long, sweetheart. We got a little bit of a rush." Smiling genuinely, I could see a bead of sweat building on the bartender's brow. _

"_You're fine, it's absolutely fine! The girls just wanted to make sure you hadn't forgotten about us." The chatter next to me had died down; I could feel every single one of their eyes roaming over me and on to the girls at the table._

"And who might you be?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Luke had turned himself around, elbows now planted on the bar as he gazed at me. Turning towards him, I smiled, holding out my hand.

"_Lena… Just Lena at the moment." Cocking his head slightly, his brown curls falling around his face, he grinned, grabbing my small hand in his own. _

"_Well Lena, I'm Luke Wellington," still holding my hand in his own he turned to his friends. "That one is Mark, the one in Green is Alex, and this one right here," He patted a dark haired man in a white button up, "is my eldest brother Jacob." _

"_It's lovely to meet you all," I heard my drinks get set on the thick wooden slab behind me. "Would you guys like to come join us?" Picking up all three mugs, I began walking backwards toward the occupied table._

"_What do you say lads?" They all nodded and began making their way towards an awe struck Nina and Sam. Luke quickly caught up with my stride before pulling out my chair for me. They all snagged chairs and began to introduce themselves as they settled in._

* * *

><p>I threw my hands out in an attempt to catch myself. Searing pain shot through my body as my head clipped the corner table before landing in a crumpled heap on the floor. The pain was blinding as my entire body trembled, unable to control itself.<p>

"LENA ARE YOU OK?" Sudden hands were on me as I was rolled on my back. "Oh fucking shit damn Christ, fucking shit, she's bleeding." My father had a way with words.

"Way to keep it cool dad," Muttering I tried to right myself, before I got dizzy and lay back on the wooden floor.

"Should we call an ambulance?" Opening my eyes I saw pepper standing there in jean capris and red v-neck t-shirt. She was clutching her cell phone to her chest with a panicked look in her eyes.

"DO NOT CALL AN AMBULANCE I'M FINE." My dad and Pepper shared a quick look, clearly communicating something between one another.

"What's going- oh shit." Nina shoved my father out of the way before snatching her purse off of the cursed table I smacked my head on, throwing it open and digging through the contents. "Lena, I need you to stay conscious, ok?" I hummed in agreement, as she quickly threw her long curly brown hair in a messy ponytail.

"Open your eyes," throwing my eyes open I was met with a blinding light. "Lena, let your eyes follow the light." My eyes followed the light, swiftly, never hesitating. "Good, you don't have a concussion. I'll need to butterfly the small wound on your head and give you some Excedrin migraine." She grabbed both of my hands in her own, hauling me off the floor; my dad's hands wrapped around form lifting me off my feet before I could even gain my balance.

"Pepper, grab the first aid kit, Nina bring the badass bones impersonation, Lena let's stay conscious. Let's assemble in the bathroom shall we?" My dad quickly bound through our house and in to his spacious master bathroom, he sat me on the toilet before perching himself on the counter.

Leaning back against the toilet and let my head rest against the cool tiled wall. Closing my eyes I thought about how my day had started out so lovely and went to this.

* * *

><p>"It's not breaking and entering when you own the company." Sighing I leaned against the wall in the basement of Stark Industries. Nina shook her head and began to bat an imaginary cob web away from her face.<p>

"It's breaking and entering when you don't have the key to get in." Nina once again tried the handle to the Archives room, still locked.

"Where's the God of douchery when you need him. He could just pop in there grab the stuff and pop back with it." Rolling my eyes, I crouched in front of the door before pulling out a small pick locking kit.

"Since when do you know how to pick a lock, Lena?" The sarcasm was dripping from Nina's voice as she began to tap her stiletto clad foot.

"Since our father became Ironass… And seriously, that dude getting mauled in Florida was just the beginning. The Zombie Apocalypse is near! You'll thank me when I am saving your ass from a horde of the undead little sister." Jiggling the pick, it gave a beautiful pop as I shoved the door open. "Anyways, we need this research, Nina. For the first time since I got sick, I actually think we are near finding a cure." Nina breezed past me and cut to the left.

Taking my queue I broke right, searching through piles and piles of boxes. Sighing, I kicked the nearest box as hard as I could in to the wall, a hollow thud greeted me. Cocking my head slightly to the side I began to exam the wall.

"Uh, Nina, I think I found the bat cave."Nina began to wander through the maze toward me. Her lab coat now hung over her shoulder as her long chocolate locks were now tied back in a thick braid.

"Excuse me?" She had finally made to where I was. My head was now flush with the wall as I gave it a knock.

"Shhhhh. Just listen." Nina gave me an odd lock before sticking her ear to the wall as I gave it yet another knock. Her jaw dropped slightly, before she gave it a knock herself.

"I couldn't find the files."We both began throwing the boxes that were up against the walls carelessly back. "I mean prior to and post world war two are all here… But not what we need."

"I know! I smell a hidden room!" She laughed as we finally cleared the area and were met with an empty wall.

"There has to be a door." Nina began running her hands along the wall as I began knocking it and checking for any sort of airway. Finally we met in the middle, both of us having thoroughly checked the wall. "The fuck."

"Simmer down, Indiana Jones. I think I have an idea. Look, there are numbers." Stepping back we looked up and saw numbers on almost every stone. They were worn and wouldn't be seen at a passing glance. We both took a few steps back and began reading the sequences of numbers on each stone.

"They're dates," Nina whispered, more to herself than to me.

"Goddammit, could he not have just had a thumb print scanner? I mean he have to have had the tech to do that for god sakes. I mean come on; this is so ancient Egypt, not mid-to late twentieth century. I thought the great Howard 'I treated my son like shit, so now he has a complex and wants to dress up in an iron suit' Stark would have had something more up his sleeve." My eyes began to scan the dates more closely, now that I had the frustration out of my system. It was either yelling, or chucking my Jimmy Choos across the room. So I went with plan A, far more constructive.

"Nina, do you see what I'm seeing?" Whispering, I could see Nina nod out of the corner of my eye.

"That's dad's birthday, Howard's birthday, they date that Stark Industries was founded, May 8th 1945? What is that?" Nina whispered to herself.

"Victory in Europe, that's the date that the Allies won the war in Europe." We slowly went through all of the dates, accounting for each one and whether it was personally significant or not.

"Do we put them in chronological order?" Nina questioned. Shaking my head, I pressed the cement block that had my father's birthday on it. My gut instinct paid off as blocks began to move and form a doorway.

"Holy shit, this is serious Harry Potter stuff," Nina mumbled as she stepped behind me, clearly wanting me to lead the way.

"No kidding," stepping forward, I slipped my iPhone out of my pocket and turned on the flashlight app before continuing in. "Dude, if there's a three headed dog down here, I want a different family." I could sense Nina nod behind me. The short dark hallway finally broke in to a cavernous room. Glancing to my right, I saw a switch.

"And God said, 'Let there be light'." I flipped the switch and lit up a complete laboratory and what looked like a storage facility.

"Fifty bucks on that we're the first people in here since Grandpa."

"NO shit." We both broke in to a slight sprint to where we saw filing cabinets and what looked like storage for research.

Tossing my cardigan off, I began to look at the now piles of research we needed. Nina was up to her elbows in formulas that even surpassed my knowledge… That or my brain was completely fried after the past two hours of reading file after file of top notch Howard Stark brilliance.

"We've got it. Now we need to figure where we can test this." Glancing at my watch, I gasped. Nina's head whipped up from her file and starred at me expectantly. "What?!"

"WE ARE LATE FOR DINNER AT PEPPERS." Her eyes grew to the size of golf balls as we both began to gather all of the folders and binders in to bags we had stumbled upon before we began to run in the general direction of our cars.

* * *

><p>"You're late!" We swept in to Pep's apartment, well 'living' area… She was more at the padre's house than here. Especially after their attempt to live together in the Stark Tower... Again. After the whole Loki fiasco they took it as a sign not to live together. I took it as a sign to kick this 'God's' ass all the way back to Asgard and castrate him. The only person that agreed with my twisted plan was my father; Thor (the god of idiocy part two) actually cracked a smile. After I mention I knew Jane he wasn't such a chauvinistic douche, and warmed up to me.<p>

"We know we're late and we're sorry." We both grinned at her as I handed her a bottle of her favorite wine. Sighing dramatically, she pinched the bridge of her nose before swiping the bottle out of my out stretched hand.

"You're not forgiven. The guests are in the dining room."

"Wait… What?" Nina was as confused as I was; So much for just having a family dinner. "Pepper, so help me god, if this is an intervention, I'll bust a cap… JANE!" We rounded the corner to see Jane Foster, Natasha, and Darcy all sitting at the table.

"Bout damn time!" Darcy shot up from her seat, before throwing her arms swiftly around both Nina and me. "I thought Pepper here was going to have a conniption fit." Rolling her eyes dramatically she smiled before wrapping an arm around Pepper.

"Lena," Jane was already up and over to us before I could blink. Her petite form could clearly move like the wind. "I've missed you so much." Jane had her arms already around me in a loving fashion. "You look so good."

"Your boyfriend is a dick!" I shot back without thinking.

"THANK YOU!" Darcy shrieked, before shrugging and reaching for her glass of wine. Jane just looked at me slyly, raising her brow ever so slightly.

"And I missed you too. So much." Squeezing her tightly one more time, I finally released her from my death grip. Nina and Jane quickly hugged, rocking slightly.

"So are we ready?" Darcy questioned, as she and Natasha both slipped on their jackets. Pepper just shook her head and walked out of the room.

"What do you mean are we ready?" Nina questioned, her head cocking to the side. Darcy and Jane shared a look before Jane began wrapping herself in a parka.

"This wasn't my idea, I swear," Jane mumbled, draining the contents of wine glass.

"Actually it was my idea," Pepper had reappeared in the dining room with our jackets in her arms.

"Ok, what the fuck is going on." Snatching my jacket out of her outstretched hand I began to fluff back up and waited for somebody to explain.

"We're going on a bar crawl, bitches!" Darcy smiled mischievously before snagging Nina's arm and leading her out of the apartment. Natasha grinned at me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders we began to make our way from the apartment and in to god knows what kind of bullshit.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright kids, you know the drill… It's been two years and I unfortunately still don't own anything. I do own this plot, and my badass twins Nina and Lena. I have no idea how this came to me… but it did. It may have had to do with all of the increasingly nasty messages I got. That is not the way to communicate folks. Anywhooooo, enjoy!

My feet were swinging lightly as my father and I were having a stare down while Nina grabbed her medical supplies. Neither of us blinked our brown eyes, neither of us wanted to lose.

"Where did you go?" My father finally asked, crossing his arms across his chest. Rolling my eyes, I pressed the compress that Nina had given to my still bleeding head wound.

"Where did I go with Loki? Where did I go over the last year or so? Or, where did I go tonight?" I shot him a sly smile just as a flustered Pepper walk in to the bathroom with a stoic Nina was hot on her heels. Clearly somebody has misplaced her med bag... Rookie

* * *

><p>Throwing my hands up in surrender, I pushed my stool back from the table.<p>

"PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DRINK MORE TEQUILA!" Screaming, I attempted to haul myself up form my stool, stumbling slightly.

"Whoa there, little lady, Maybe we should sit back down." Growling, I turned my head to catch the eye of Steve goddamn Rodgers and the rest of the Scooby gang. Plopping back down on my stool, I sighed, my buzz escaping my shaky grasp.

"Pepper! We have been infiltrated! I thought you said that you informed irondad and the rest of the idiot gang that they weren't allowed to come. This is a testicular free zone!" Steve blushed a crimson red, as Nina whipped around on her swivel stool to pin our father with a glare that would have killed a weaker man. She then turned and stomped off, leaving the entire party in the dust.

"I think I should check on that." Grabbing the half full tray of tequila shots off the table, I quickly stumbled my way after my twin. Following the flash of curls I stepped out on to the virtually abandoned deck. Nina was leaning against the cement railing, breathing deeply, clearly trying to calm herself.

"We should leave," I grabbed Nina's hand, "I just don't feel like dealing with dad, the dudes, Pep, it's just too much for my weak and fragile state." Throwing my hand on my forehead, I leaned back feigning a faint. Rolling my eyes I grabbed a shot off the tray and danced it in front of her big brown eyes. Biting her lip, she snatched the shot, taking it quickly

"Thanks." Nina set the now empty glass on the railing before turning toward me, absentmindedly playing with a stray curl.

"You wanna talk about what that was about? I mean, I'm not a fan of the douche crew, but that was a little excessive." She laughed lightly before reaching for another shot on the now discarded tray. She handed me one before lifting hers toward me in the form a cheers before we both downed them.

"Honestly, I can't sleep anymore. When I sleep, I dream of him." She raised her hand to stop me interrupting." No, it's not memories, it's him. It's him talking to me, replaying memories. Loki is haunting me, my every move."

Before she could even finish, I wrapped my arms around her now shaking form. Squeezing her tightly, I began to pet her hair, hoping to soothe her. Nina sighed lightly in to my shoulder, tugging on her shoulders; I pulled her back to look her in the eyes.

"He's not going to get you. Dad won't let that happen. Neither will Bruce... Or Pepper. I want to see Loki, the idiot, get in the ring with Pep and see if he lives to tell the tale; especially after the whole mandarin thing. She scares me. Honestly, we'll get some awesome sleep medication and you can start crashing with me and Sheldon. No stupid Scandinavian god would be stupid enough to fuck with this!" I pulled my arms in to a faux flex.

"Really now, if Scandinavian lore is correct, he is probably off fucking a horse or running around on a rainbow road, girl we're good. Sheldon and I can fight off the little lunatic no worries." Nina snorted at me, before looking me dead in the eye.

"I wish that were true."

"It is true Nina. The Avengers, not that I know anything about them, won't let anything happen to you. Loki is priority number one." Nina nodded vigorously before grabbing two more shots of the tray. "That and there has to be some sort of thing to block him from coming in your dreams. We need to have a powwow with the Scandinavian Fabio and see what we can do. If Magneto can have a bitchin' helmet to keep out Xavier, than by Jove we will come up with a fuckin' sweat tiara or something. We do like spending our father's money." Nina nodded, knowing that I may have actually made a good point. I do that from time to time.

"Well, if you can't get them to leave, we may as well get shit faced." Nina put her guard back up, forcing a smile on her lips. The issue was closed. Nodding, I grabbed the shot she was holding to me, before we both looked at the array of idiots before us.

"Well, let us toast to the Avengers," we both raised our last shots, slamming them back. "Let's go deal with that shit storm." Nina cackled before snagging my hand and leading us back in to chaotic bar.

Weaving through the pulsating crowd, Nina and I began looking for our ragtag group of heroes. Finally, I spotted Pepper and my father in the corner having a spat, Darcy being hit on with Natasha at the bar while Clint glared from a nearby table... Then I saw it, Loki.

Shaking my head, I cleared my vision. Looking up at the crowd, I began to scan it again; Loki was nowhere to be seen. Nina tugged on my hand, pulling me away from my search.

"Lena Beana, you ok?" I guess it was Nina's turn to pry in to my personal life.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm seeing things. I guess I have a lot on my mind… You know, with sleeping and Sheldon." I brought my right hand up to my mouth, biting my nails.

"You're full of shit. I know Luke flew in this morning, I watch the news." Whipping my head back out of its lean, I stared.

"Luke is back in town?" I batted my big brown eyes, trying not to act like I had no part in his return to sunny California.

"You two are talking, don't play me boo. I know you, I know Luke, and I know how you two are together. He's going to help us." Nina calmly slapped my ass to make me stop speaking just as Natasha walked up with a coy smile.

"Are you ok?" We both plastered on fake smiles before she sauntered off to break up a fight between Clint and some guy who had taken the bar nuts. I seriously wish I was kidding. Nina caught my eye before cackling.

"NINA I TOLD YOU HE WAS A FUCKIN BIRD. NOBODY GETS THAT DEFENSIVE OVER BAR FOOD!" My hands shot up in defeat before grabbing a frothing pitcher off the table and filling both of our now empty mugs.

"Is there a reason Steve is staring from afar with sheer regret in his eyes?" Nina cackled.

"We had a fight." Mumbling, I began biting my nails. Nervously, I eyed Tasha as she; Pepper and Ironasshole were having what looked like a pretty heated discussion. Clearly the bird had been sent outside to cool off and go eat some bread crumbs.

"I didn't know Stevie had it in him to fight a dame." We both snorted as she handed me the now half empty pint. Snagging the glass, I drained its contents before setting it on the empty table to my right.

"Oh he can fight; it's actually kind of hot. He has been blowing up-"Natasha walked up just then smiling softly, looking between the two of us. "I need to read his file to understand the inner workings of his genetically engineered mind." Tasha laughed quietly knowing what she just walked in on.

"Are you two ok?" Nina and I both groaned. What an open ended question. Where Steve and I ok? Eh, with some good Chinese food, a few well chosen words and smooches, it'd be alright. Nina and I? Well, that's tough. Ok wasn't the correct word to describe our current state of mind. Holding on for dear life as the world spins madly on is the only thing that is describing our current state.

"OH we're hunky fucking dory. We just have – Are you fucking shitting me!?" My eyes shot to where Nina's eyes were glaring. I sighed slightly seeing it wasn't Loki, only to groan when I saw a man in a designer suit. Luke.

"Really!? What have I told you about wearing Armani in dive bars?!" Luke tucked an unruly piece of dark hair behind his ear before sauntering across the now nearly silent bar toward a confused Natasha and fuming Nina.

I threw my hands in the air in surrender just as he stopped just two steps from me. I sized him up, he looked good. Better than I could even remember. After a silent three seconds I snorted and did a mad flying leap at him knowing he would catch me. He always did.

"I missed you too, psycho." He whispered in to my hair as he held me tightly to his chest. He squeezed me tightly once more before pulling back to look me in the eye… That's when I noticed the entire group super heroes, weird green monsters and highly trained killers were not too happy. Why?

"Looks like you have changed your group of friends, Le." Luke whispered as he and Nina shared a casual hug. "Oh and your parent's are here." He smiled tightly at both Pepper and my dad, who just glared in return, before slowly stalking over.

"Luke, what the hell are you doing here?" My father threw his hands over his chest waiting for a response. Taking a cue from the tense atmosphere both Clint and Bruce came up to flank my dad. Tony raised an eyebrow as a group of men I clearly hadn't noticed walked up behind Luke. If they started snapping their fingers I was going to lose it.

To say my dad and Luke were on good terms wasn't the most accurate description. My dad didn't like him, at all, or his accent. My father is convinced his company makes shoddy products, that his accent is fake and that he left me to die alone. Not a good combination.

"I have business in Los Angeles, Tony. That and I have the fantastic perk of seeing your lovely daughter, the one that I purposed to. Ah there it is." Luke and my father both took a step toward one another before Pepper stepped between them. I tore my gaze away from the men before me to see Steve crush a glass in his hand. Holy shit.

"While you two compare dicks, I have shit to do!" Over dramatic? Maybe. Completely one hundred percent necessary? Abso-fuckin-lutely. Before I could stop myself I grabbed my hand bag and walked over to a stoic Steve.

"Steve, I would like you to do your role as my boyfriend and take me home." Nina shook her head and mouthed holy fuck as she and Darcy waited for somebody to throw a punch.

"Dude, grab a mud pit I would pay for them to wrestle." Darcy was popping mixed nuts in her mouth as the testosterone grew to a ridiculous level. Steve smoothly stepped between me and where Luke and my father were going to start throwing punches.

"Did you bring a jacket?" Shaking my head, I scanned the room for Nina who was slipping a twenty to Darcy.

"No, I left it at Pepper's." Steve simply nodded as he shrugged off his worn leather jacket and wrapping it tightly around my shoulders, leaving his arm protectively about me. Steve then nodded at a pissed off Luke and a bewildered Tony.

My dad never got one upped. Luke never got one upped. My dick is the big one tonight fuckers.

This wasn't going to end well. Steve quickly hailed us a cab, pulling us both in the back seat. His body was stiff against mine, even though his arm was still protectively wrapped around my shoulders. Ignoring my now ringing cell phone, I dropped my purse next to me, shrugged off his arm and shakily crawled in his lap.

"I'm sorry." Nuzzling his neck, I sighed heavily. His frame shuddered before his arms wound their way around my trembling form. My head felt as if it were in the clouds, mostly from the tequila… And it may have something to do with the fact that I'm not actually supposed to be drinking while I'm taking such high dosages of my medication. "My head is spinning." The cabbie hit the curb; before I could even ask them to stop I was out there door and bent over.

Tequila tastes worst coming back up. My body lurched forward as my legs gave out. Steve was already there, one arm around my waist while the other held my hair. How romantic.

Spitting I wiped the back of my hand across my mouth. Like a fucking lady.

"I smell like a dirty Mexican restaurant." Steve kissed my shoulder before he slowly helped me lean back up and in to him. "Wait!" I quickly leaned away and began the whole process again. After a few more minutes and spitting I cautiously leaned back up.

"I have never seen anybody vomit that much. I'm impressed. You even got some distance the second time." My body was shaking so uncontrollably, Steve simply bent down and picked me up. "I think it's time we put you to bed." I nodded, my grill had to smell like a trashcan and I didn't want to gas him out.

The rest of the car ride passed quickly while Steve played with my hair and rubbed my back. I was just dozing off when I felt the car stop and Steve began to get out of the car, carrying me in tow. Steve had obviously already paid the driver and he was gone. His hand gently opening my purse and snatching my keys out, unlocking the door while holding me came to him with ease.

"Hey there boy," I heard Sheldon scuttle up on the hardwood… In my dad's house. Shit.

"Why are we here?" I mumbled against his neck, "I don't want to deal with this." He quietly shushed me before, walking quickly through the house to my old bedroom. He kicked the door shut quietly before laying me in bed and lowering himself down next to me. His arms wrapped me in a warm embrace against his chest. His warm lips pressed against my shoulder, his scruff grazing my tender flesh. He had to have noticed my goose bumps because his lips and the rest of his chiseled face left my neck region, retreating to the pillow. Dick.

* * *

><p>"Is that boy wonder's coat on your door handle?" Nina had an evil glimmer in her eye as she shimmied in to the bathroom. She knew she was about to turn this is to WWE match.<p>

"Yeah, it is. I was wearing it when he dropped me off. I was cold." She shook her head; she knew there was more than one penis in my bed tonight (including Sheldon). Shoving my sleeve up, I shook my bare arm at her, "Are you going to stab me or what?" My dad shoved himself off the sink and went to sit next to me.

He quietly grabbed my hand as Nina tied the elastic tourniquet around my arm. He tugged on my hand, clearly trying to distract me, it worked. "I cannot believe that you're still afraid of needles.

"OW." Nina shot me a slightly apologetic sick of your bullshit look. Clearly I had interrupted her and Bruce… Or maybe she and Loki had plans after the bar. She quickly drew some blood before stabbing me, in the same goddamn arm mind you, with a high dose of Styphlym.

"Now off to bed with the both of you," Pepper was standing at the doorway, with an overly mothering look on her face. I have one goddamn seizure and the whole place goes in to an uproar.

"Fine but were having a family meeting over waffles. Two words: Loki, Luke!" My dad held up what looked like a peace sign but meant anything of the sort. Lena and I shared look as we scurried to our bedrooms.

We're fucked.


End file.
